


Yes, I'm an agent.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fights, First Kiss, Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter is good at many things, fighting, discovering, protecting herself, keeping secrets, etc, but one thing she was not good at was lying. Maybe tiny lies, but lies about her feelings? Or about someone? Not good at all. Since she met Angie Martinelli, the only thing that comes to her mind, is Angie, her beutiful blue eyes, her magical smile, the way she talks, her laugh, everything. But Peggy knew that if they got closer, then, Angie could be in danger and that's the last thing that Peggy wanted to happend. So the only thing she could do is, keep her feelings away and focus on her work as always. But things are not always on our side...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I'm an agent.

_"Are you sure you want to do this alone, Ms. Carter?"_ Jarvis looked at his cup to pretend he was not talking to Peggy.

_"I'm sure so, you have a free day to do whatever you want."_

_"You know, Ms. Carter, I know you can do this but sometimes, you need a little help of someone."_

_"I'm sure I don't, Mr. Jarvis so, you can go."_

Jarvis sigh and shook her head, he stood up and looked at Peggy.  _"I wish you luck."_ Jarvis left and Peggy sigh.

 _"Why is that always that he comes, he has to sit in other table? Can't he sit with you?"_ Angie said walking to Peggy.

Peggy smiled a little.  _"Let's just say is something he's used to do."_ Peggy nodded.

 _"Alright, so, how are you feeling today? I mean, after all that Schanpps that we drank."_ Angie smiled.

Peggy smiled and shook her head.  _"I think I'm alright."_

 _"God, I don't know how you can do it."_ Angie sat and look at her. _"Seriously, my head hurts and you're like nothing happen tonight."_

 _"Well, I think I got used to it."_ Peggy smiled a little.

_"Do you drink a lot on your work or what?"_

_"No, I don't."_  Peggy laughed a little with Angie.

 _"So, are you coming tonight? I have a late shift."_ Angie looked at Peggy.

_"I can come after you finish your shift, after all, I have some things to do first."_

_"Good, that way, I won't go home alone."_

_"That is right."_ Peggy smiled and stood up.  _"Well, I have to work but, I'll see you later."_

 _"Sure you will."_ Angie hugged Peggy and kissed her cheek real quick so no one would see.  _"See you later, English."_

Peggy blushed a little and saw Angie walking to the kitchen. Peggy smiled a little and grabbed her things to leave. All the way to her work, the only thing that was on her mind, was Angie. It's all she's been thinking about the past few months, how couldn't she? Angie was perfect. Blue eyes, perfect smile, sweet and cute personality, cute laugh, etc. But...Peggy Carter falling for someone like her? Falling for a girl? Peggy never really dated girls, never, just guys. Normally she liked guys who were soliders or that were now agents or someone like that, she wasn't sweet, at least that's something she didn't let anyone see, she wasn't cute with anyone, but...could she be wtih Angie? Maybe yes. But if she fell for Angie, Angie would be in danger...she couldn't let that happen. Angie didn't even know the real work of Peggy so no, she couldn't do that.

 _"Carter, can you please do this paper work?"_ Jack said putting all the paper work on Peggy's desk.

 _"Good morning to you too."_ Peggy shook her head and sat down.

 _"Oh."_ Jack walked to Peggy's desk again.  _"And when you finish, put that on my desk and ask everyone what they want for lunch."_ Jack winked at her and left.

Peggy shook her head once again and started doing the paper work. Daniel looked at her. 

_"I can help you if you want. I can do them while you go ask everyone."_

_"Thanks Daniel but I can do it. Give me 10 minutes and I'll finish all of this."_ Peggy smiled and continued.

Daniel nodded.  _"Ok, then."_ Daniel turned back to his work.

Peggy looked at him and sigh. Daniel was the only one who respect her and who actually helped her.

***************

 _"Carter, you staying tonight."_ Jack smiled at her and left.

 _"Are you sure you can stay tonight?"_ Daniel looked at Peggy.

_"I'm sure I can survive the night. I will stay awake, it won't be a problem."_

_"It's just...it's not ok that they want to leave you here alone at night."_

_"It's alright, it's just 2 hrs, plus, I have things to do after here."_ Peggy smiled.

Daniel sigh and nodded.  _"Alright then, I'll leave you. Take care, ok?"_ Daniel smiled and then left.

_"Alright Peggy, let's finish this work so you can go with Angie."_

Peggy sometimes hated that she had to stay at work at night, after all, it was something they shouldn't do but of course, Peggy wanted to feel like she was useful so she stayed. It was also a good thing since she could go with Angie after this, they were just a few paper she had to finish and then she was done.

***************

Peggy looked around and saw that no one was outside, she walked to the dinner and saw Angie sitting talking to someone. As soon as Peggy entered the dinner, Angie looked at the door and there she was. Angie smiled and said her goodbyes, she stood up and walked to Peggy.

 _"Thought you weren't coming. I was about to leave."_ Angie smiled.

_I'm sorry but I had some things to finish and I thought I was going to be here in time."_

_"Don't worry about it, English. Do you want to stay for a little?"_

_"No, let's go home, I'm actually tired."_ Peggy looked at Angie.

 _"Then, let's go home."_ Angie smiled and grabbed Peggy's arm so she could interwined with hers.

As soon as Angie said that, she felt her heart beating really fast. She didn't know why but...she wanted to always hear that, she wanted to always come to Angie's work to pick her up so they could go  _home._ It was a crazy idea that she wanted that with Angie but her heart was feeling that, she couldn't stop it. The only thing that could stop it, was the idea that maybe Angie could get hurt for her fault and it was not fair for Angie. 

 _"What are you thinking, English?"_ Angie looked at Peggy.

_"What?"_

_"You're thinking about something, what is it?"_

Peggy looked at Angie and smiled a little.  _"Nothing important, just that...I want to get home to sleep."_

 _"So do I. This shoes are killing me."_ Angie and Peggy laughed.  _"So...you never really talk to me about you, you know everything about me but I don't know much about you."_

_"What you want to know?"_

Angie looked at the floor and started thinking.  _"Why are you here on New York and not in London?"_

 _"Well...I wanted to explore. I heard that New York was a beautiful city and I wanted to prove it myself."_ Peggy smiled. It wasn't a lie at all after all.

_"And what about your family?"_

Peggy looked at the floor.  _"I'm sure my parents are ok."_

_"Any brothers or sisters?"_

Peggy sigh.  _"I had one...he died."_

Angie stopped and looked at Peggy.  _"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to..."_

 _"It's alright, darling."_ Peggy smiled a little.

Angie smiled a little and hugged Peggy.  _"I'm here for you so, you're not alone."_

Peggy smiled.  _"I'm here for you too, dear."_

Angie smiled and kept walking with Peggy. All the way, Angie talked about how she loved New York and all she wanted to do here. Peggy just smiled looking at how passionate Angie talked about the things she loved. All Peggy wanted, was to grab her face and kiss her but she couldn't, it was not a good idea at all. Peggy opened the door for Angie and they walked to their rooms. Angie opened her door and looked at Peggy.

 _"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, English."_ Angie smiled.

 _"You sure will."_ Peggy smiled.

Angie stared at Peggy and looked at her lips.  _"I-I um...I..."_

 _"I should go to my room now."_ Peggy laughed a little nervous.  _"Goodnight Angie."_

 _"Night Peg."_ Angie looked at Peggy one last time before Peggy entered to her room. Angie smiled and did the same.

***************

 _"Good morning, Margaret."_ Jack smiled.

Peggy rolled her eyes and looked at Jack.  _"What do you want now?"_

 _"Uh, someone didn't woke up on the right side of the bed."_ Jack laughed a little.  _"Just wanted to ask you if you could bring me some coffee. Well, not ask you."_ Jack winked at Peggy.

 _"Here's your coffee, Jack."_ Daniel said giving him his coffee.

Jack looked at Peggy and then at him.  _"Thank you, Sousa."_ Jack shook his head and left.

_"Thank you, Daniel."_

_"You're welcome. I also brought you some tea since I don't know if you like coffee."_

Peggy laughed a little.  _"Of course I do. Not because I'm British means that I only drink tea."_

Daniel laughed.  _"Well, now I know."_

 _"Good thing."_ Peggy smiled and sat down.

 _"Sousa, Ramirez, I need you two on my office."_ Jack said while going to his office.

Peggy looked at Daniel and Daniel sigh. Peggy looked at the two agents going to Jack's office, wondering what happend and why he wanted them two. After a few minutes, Daniel came out and grabbed this things.

_"Is everything alright, Daniel?"_

_"There is this case that we have to attend on Brooklyn and we have to leave. I think that..."_

_"Carter, incredible that I'm going to say this but, you're in charge, we all have to go and you have to stay here."_

_"What? Really?"_

_"Probably, there won't be any calls but if they are...I wish you luck."_ Jack nodded andd left with the other agents.

Daniel looked at Peggy.  _"Good luck, Peggy."_

 _"You too, Daniel."_ Peggy saw everyone leaving and sigh,she walked to Jack's office and grabbed the phone.  _"Mr. Jarvis?_

_"Good morning, Ms. Carter, can I help you with something?"_

_"You see, the agents had to leave for a mision on Brooklyn so I thought that maybe you could come and we can look more into Howard's things."_

_"That's a great idea, Ms. Carter, I'll be there in a few."_

Peggy noded and hang up, she sigh and looked around. It was the first time in a while that she was left alone in here, but it was good, she hoped that the phone ring and she had to go on a mission, after all, it's been a while since she actually went on a mission. 

***************

_"I don't understand...This whole Leviathan thing."_

_"Ms. Carter, I can tell you that..."_ And finally, the phone ring.

Peggy looked at Jarvis and then at her phone, she grabbed the phone.  _"Hello?"_

 _"Agent Carter?"_ A deep voice talked on the other line.

_"Yes. Who is this?"_

_"I need you to come somewhere..."_

_"Why would I? Who is this?"_

_"Because I have something that I bet you will want to save."_ The person in the other line laughed.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Help! Anyone please help! I don't know where I am."_

_"Angie?!"_ Peggy's heart raised and she stood up. 

_"So...are you coming?"_

_"Where?"_ Peggy's voice changed and she started writting down on a paper. She hang up and grabbed her things.

_"Ms. Carter, is everything alright?"_

_"No...I don't know who has Angie and I need to find her. I knew this was going to happen."_

_"Ms. Carter, please calm down, I..."_

_"How can you tell me to calm down if someone I love is in danger for my fault?! and she could die, for my fault! I can't let that happen."_

Jarvis looked at Peggy and walked to her.  _"Ms. Carter, I'm sure she will be alright, we are going right now."_

_"No, Jarvis..."_

_"We are going. I'm not leaving you alone right now."_ Jarvis looked at Peggy and nodded.

***************

 _"Hello?"_ Peggy looked around and it was all dark.  _"I'm here. Agent Carter from the SSR."_

_"Agent Carter...I knew you would come. Don't want to loose more people, right?"_

_"Who the hell are you? And where is Angie?"_

_"Angie is ok, don't worry about her."_

_"What do you really want?"_

_"I want Howard Stark."_

_"And why do you think I have him? I don't."_

_"But you know him."_

Peggy looked at the direction the person was.  _"I can't bring him to you."_

_"Well...then you're going to pay for him."_

_"Then I'll do it, but let Angie go."_

The person walked to Peggy and smiled at her.  _"Here she is."_ He pushed Angie to the floor.

Angie looked up and saw Peggy in front of her.  _"P-Peggy?"_

 _"Angie, darling, are you alright?"_ Peggy knelt down and looked at Angie.

_"Y-Yeah but...what are you..."_

_"Enough!"_ The guy grabbed Angie's arms so she could stand up and go back to where she was but this time, Peggy grabbed his arm and hit it with her elbow. He fell to the floor in pain.

_"Angie, run!"_

_"I won't leave you!"_ Angie looked scared at Peggy.

_"Just go!"_

The guy stood up and tried to hit Peggy but as soon as Peggy saw what he was trying to do, she took his arm and and punch him right on the face. Peggy punch hi, on the stomach and he fell again. He looked at Peggy and stood up again trying to bring her down to the floor but Peggy took his hand, pushed into his arm and once again, bring him down to the floor but this time, with an extra punch on the face.

 _"I learned that from my brother."_ Peggy sigh and she saw Jarvis running to her.

_"The police will be here soon, should we wait?"_

_"I don't think is a great idea, we should leave now. Where is Angie?"_

_"Peggy?!"_ Angie saw Peggy and ran to her arms.

 _"Angie, are you alright?"_ Peggy looked at Angie.

_"Yes, I am."_

_"We should go now."_

_"What happend?"_

Peggy looked at Angie.  _"I'll explain everything when we get home but we should go now."_

****************

Peggy closed the door behind her and sigh. She looked at Angie who was staring at Peggy with a scared look.

_"What really happend in there? Why he called you Agent Carter? Are you an..."_

_"Yes...I am an agent."_

Angie looked at Peggy.  _"I knew you didn't work on the phone company."_ Peggy smiled a little.

_"I'm sorry I lied but I didn't want you to get involve in this and no one really knows that I'm an agent."_

_"You really need to explain me everything because I'm really confused."_

_Peggy laughed a little. "I bet you are."_ Peggy looked at Angie. " _I'm really sorry that this happend to you. I wanted to avoid this because every person that is in my life dies or..."_

 _"Peg, I'm right here. I'm not dead."_ Angie grabbed Peggy's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

 _"Angie..."_ Peggy looked at Angie.  _"I don't want you to be in danger for my fault. I want you to be safe and I want to..."_

_"Why do you care so much if I'm in danger? I mean, yeah you're an agent but, you worry a lot about me, why?"_

Peggy looked at Angie and thought one more time if she was sure to do what she was going to do. Peggy sigh and grabbed Angie's face in her hands and pressed her lips to Angie's. Angie let out a little whimper but then closed her eyes, kissing back and grabbing Peggy by her waist. Angie couldn't help but moan when she felt Peggy's tongue in her mouth, it seemed like their tongues were on a battle and Angie pulled Peggy closer to her. Peggy moaned and kept kissing Angie like she never kissed anyone before, she wanted this moment to last forever, she never kissed a woman before and she thought her lips were really soft and sweets that she could kiss them for hours. Peggy was surprised that Angie actually kissed back, and that she was actually kissing Angie, after all this months, Peggy wanted this to happend. After a while, Peggy finally pulled away and looked into Angie's eyes. She giggled when she saw that Angie has lipstick all over her mouth and Angie blushed.

_"That's why."_

Angie smiled a little.  _"English..."_ Angie wrapped her arms aroung Peggy's neck. _"_ I _don't care about that. I...I want to be with you and if that means that I'll have to learn how to fight to protect myself or I'll have to run and hide or whatever...then I'll take the risk, all that matters is that I want you English."_

Peggy smiled and placed her hands on Angie's waist. _"You won't have to learn how to fight, I'll protect you."_ Angie smiled.  _"But Angie...I don't want you to get hurt."_

Angie shook her head and kissed Peggy's lips lightly.  _"You'll protect, I know I'll be ok."_ Angie caressed Peggy's cheek.

_"And what if someone see us together? Someone that hates me and wants to hurt me?"_

_"Then I think we'll have to keep it as a secret. I can keep secrets. It can be our little secret."_ Angie bit her lip and smiled.

Peggy laughed a little and shook her head.  _"Would you really take that risk for me?"_

 _"Anything just to be with you, English."_ Angie kissed her lips lightly again and smiled.  _"Just like I know you would for me."_

 _"I would."_ Peggy smiled and kissed Angie.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I just want to let you know that if you have any ideas of stories, let me know, I want you guys to read things that you want or that you'll like so I'll try to write them (:


End file.
